Fake ID
by Fullmetal Pipsqueek
Summary: Chad catches a fifteenyearold Karin in the bar where he works at. He's a bit less than pleased........


**Look, guys. i know I should be updating my other fanfiction, but this popped into my head tonight at dinner, so I'm gonna post it. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine T.T**

* * *

Karin took another drink of her beer, and howled when her favourite team scored on the TV. It was a saturday, and she and a few friends had gathered at a bar, all using fake ID's, to watch the national game.

"You know it's still illegal for you to be drinking, right?" Karin looked up at the bartender. Since when had Chad been a bartender?

"Your point being...?" Karin took another swig of her beer, still half-paying attention to the big LCD screen anging on the wall.

"I can always call tha cops on you." Chad dried another mug, and set it on a rack.

"Just makes you a snitch. Not like it's my problem. Besides, I've always got Ichigo's credit car number, so if I'm stuck in the big house, I can bail myself out." Karin turned toward him in her barstool, leaning both arms on the counter. "Not like it'll be my problem. I never drink enough to have a hangover the next morning."

"It doesn't make me a snitch. Makes me an informant." Chad leaned on the counter, and stuck his face about nine inches from hers.

"A snitch in a tie. Not like I give a damn. If you have a problem with the fact that I'm illegal as of late, then bite it, asshole." Karin didn't expect him to actually bite her, though, and she hissed a little at the pain in her neck.

"Now get out of here before I have to kick you out. And get your friends out of here." Chad sent her a glare, not really trying to be rude, so much as he was trying to get it across that he meant what he said.

"Asswipe!" Karin whistled at a few of her friends, and they all walked out of the bar, Karin last. She flipped Chad the single-finger salute as she walked out, swaing her hips a little.

* * *

Chad looked up at the knock on his apartment door, and yelled for them to come in from the kitchen. He was farily suprised when Karin kicked the door open, leaving a mark from where her converse had hit. "What are you-"

"You know fucking well why I'm here, Yasutora!" She pulled him down by the neck of his wifebeater, and glared at him. "Because of you, we didn't even get to see who won, jerk! Now I suggest you _run,_because I'm about beat the living shit out of you." Karin let him go, and her glare deepened when he didn't move.

"I smell liquor, Karin." He began, and leaned toward her, eying the bruise he'd left on her neck earlier that weekend. "You're not legal, yet."

"So fucking what? You think I give a damn? Well, you're wrong, buddy, way wrong." She got up in his face, and he smirked a little.

"You're near drunk. I could have you incarcerated for underaged drinking, but I'm not going to, considering your Ichigo's _kid sister."_He just knew that would get under her skin.

"Fuck you!" Karin pushed him back, knocking him into the counter, and smashing his thick skull against a cabinet door.

"I don't take offers, Karin." Chad chuckled a bit at Karin's deepening glare, but not enough for her to notice it.

"You suck, faggot." Karin smirked at her comment, thinking she had him down, but boy, was she wrong.

It wasn't in Chad's nature to be mean to someone, but he could if he wanted to. He hung around Ichigo so much that some of those 'snappy comebacks' rubbed off on him.

"You swallow." He couldn't hold back is laughter this time, and pissed Karin off even more when he laughed at her expression.

"Shut the fuck up!" Karin said, repeating it in various forms, giving up on that method after a few tries. "Just shut up, damn it!" Karin pulled him down, silencing him with a kiss.

It lasted about a minute, and she stopped when she began to taste blood in her mouth. She wasn't sure whose is was, and she didn't care, either. She just needed air.

"Geeze, woman. You made me bleed. Better than most girls I've kissed, though." He ran his thumb across his lower lip, catching some blood on it. The twenty-year-old grabbed a paper towel, and pressed it to his lip.

"Well, it shut you the hell up, didn't it?" Karin leaned against the counter, feeling a bit guilty for treating him like dirt, even though he was just looking out for her, in a weird way.

"Mmm-hmm. And I want you to shut me up again."

* * *

**Hey, people! Hope you liked it! I really know I should be updating my other fanfiction, but I loved this idea, and couldn't resist posting it.**


End file.
